Mashed Potatoes
by Nun in disguise
Summary: My version of the Mashed Potatoes Challenge story. It involves lots of yelling, humor... hopefully, and weirdness. Normal in the Sisters Grimm life.


**This is my version of the Mashed Potatoes Challenge, by BoOkLuvEr303 **  
><strong>Look them up, and you can see what they wrote about the challenge they made. Here are the rules:<strong>

**-Someone has to be eating mashed potatoes**

**-Daphne has to cut down a tree.**

**-Granny needs to dye her hair.**

**-Sabrina needs to get stitches.**

**-Someone makes a five layer cake.**

**-Red is obsessed with video games**

**I underlined the ones in this chapter. I will get to the rest in the next. Or some other chapter. Before the story ends they will be there.**

* * *

><p>Puck sat in the kitchen eating the last of the mashed potatoes from the restaurant the Grimms had gone too last night. He didn't know whose they were, but hey, food is food. Besides, they hadn't taken him with them. He deserved some of the food.<p>

The sounds of a video game were blaring from the living room. Red was probably playing with it again. She had been on the console quite often recently, whenever she was allowed you were sure to find her on it. Daphne was almost as bad, she and Red had been competing on it for the last few days. There wasn't much for Puck to do. Pranking people was only fun if they reacted. It was like having the choice between watching vinegar and baking soda or water and baking soda. You chose the vinegar because it was more fun to watch. Sabrina was the only one who reacted Most of the time when she reacted, it was painful for Puck. So Puck was bored.

"No, no, NO,_ NO_!" Daphne yelled.

Puck flew over too see what was happening, Red was dancing around in circles.

Not a normal sight.

Daphne was punching a pillow.

also an unusual sight.

These video games were messing with people's brains. Puck glanced towards the screen. Daphne's avatar was lying on the ground, its energy bar empty. Red's was standing. Puck returned his attention to the real people in the room and was surprised to find the Old Lady staring transfixed at the screen.

Puck quietly backed away from the room. Video games were _definitely_ a bad thing.  
>_<p>

Daphne turned to Red, "Rematch." she demanded.

Red's mouth tweaked into a sly smile as she nodded. The queen of video games never turned down a challenge.

Daphne got ready with her controller. She wanted to win. She decided to use more defensive techniques this time, maybe that would work.

Right away Red's character started to blast Daphne's. Forgetting her 'defensive techniques', Daphne charged her avatar towards Red's preparing to strike. Red deflected the 'blow' and sent another attack at Daphne's character. The the game went on like that for awhile. Red was victorious again.

Daphne pouted. Granny Relda said, "Oh, my. May I try?"

Daphne tried to hand the controller to her, but Granny shook her head.

"I'm nowhere near Red's level in video gaming," Granny chuckled, "I wanted to go up against you_ libeling_."

Red handed Granny the controller, and Granny started to play.  
>_<p>

Sabrina hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. She jerked the refrigerator door open and searched frantically for her lunch.

It wasn't there.

She looked around and spotted for an answerer and dirty dishes on the table.

Dishes with mashed potatoes on them.

Mashed potatoes that she had been saving for lunch.

Anger boiled inside of Sabrina. There was only one person who left their dishes out.

Sabrina balled her fists and started to stop towards Puck's room. She was interrupted by a loud groan in the next room. Turning towards it she caught a glimpse of her sister on the video game console. Normally Sabrina cared nothing for video games. Now was no exception. She needed a word with a certain _trickster king_.  
>_<p>

Puck heard the banging of a door. Only two people in the house would make that much noise with a door. the first One, Henry, never came close to Puck's room. The other was Sabrina. She only came into Puck's room if it was important, or if she was angry. He guessed that it was the second.

Puck had two choices; stay and probably get yelled at and/or seriously injured, or hide and have nothing but a chip off his pride. He decided pride was more important. The moment he saw the anger on Sabrina's face he knew that it was a bad decision.

"Puck," Sabrina's voice was controlled, but her expression spoke volumes

Puck raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"You ate my lunch."

"I did not, I had my own lunch."

"You had mashed potatoes."

"Yeeeaahhh…" Puck wondered what she was trying to say.

"Did you stop to think about who brought them home?"

"Yes, actually b-"

"BUT YOU STILL ATE THEM!" Sabrina exploded.

Puck flinched, "y-"

"I NEVER GET TO EAT ANY NORMAL FOOD IN THIS HOUSE!"

"What's wrong with the Old Lady's food-"

"IT'S NOT COLORED RIGHT! IT DOESN'T TASTE RIGHT! IT-"

This time Puck interrupted Sabrina, "It tastes fine!"

"NO IT DOES NOT!" Sabrina yelled. She stepped towards Puck with her fist raised threateningly. Puck drew his sword and backed up. In a moment of complete and utter brainless-ness Puck lunged at Sabrina and-

"TAG! You're it!" he yelled as he flew away.

Sabrina stood with her mouth open stared at him as he flew away. Puck turned put his thumbs in his ears, waggled his fingers and stuck his tongue out at her. That got her attention, she ran after him yelling and shaking her fist.

She was a fast runner, but didn't have wings. Puck easily out flew her and was safe in no time. He sat in a tree and watched her stomp off. When she got to the door she turned around and, to Puck's surprise sat down. She stuck her nose in the air and glared in Puck's general direction. Puck wondered if he could out-wait Sabrina Grimm. He doubted it.  
>_<p>

It turned out that Puck could _not_ out-wait Sabrina. He sat on the tree, she sat by the door. He got off the tree, she sat by the door. He paced while flying, she sat by the door. Puck was not a good waiter, fifteen minuets passed before he flew to the probably could have waited five times as long.

When Puck neared his door Sabrina stood up, anger still showed on her face.

Sabrina opened her mouth and-

"YEAH! YEAH BABY! I WON!" Daphne's yell bounced off the walls.

Sabrina turned towards the sound just as Daphne started to yell again.

"DIDYA' SEE THAT? I WON!"

Puck put his hood up and covered his ears as the she continued.

"OH YEAH! I WON! I WON!"

Now Sabrina had her hands over her ears too. Puck started to back up and Sabrina followed.

When the shouting stopped Puck cautiously uncovered his ears.

"Where was I?" Sabrina said. She snapped her fingers when she remembered.

Turning slightly she grabbed the strings on Puck's hoodie and It pulled shut. Puck was thrown off balance he flailed his arms wildly as Sabrina pulled him towards the door of his room.

From the outside this may have looked quite amusing. To Puck, It was the farthest thing from 'amusing' I was more like infuriating, or enraging, or embarrassing, or annoying.

Sabrina jerked her hands down. Puck reached his hands towards his hood, straining against Sabrina's pull. Sabrina let go of the strings and Puck stumbled backwards. He pulled his hood off and glared at Sabrina. She was standing just outside his door, a triumphant smile on her face.

"I win." She said in a smug tone.

Puck glared at her, opened his mouth and- was interrupted by Daphne yelling. Again.

"NO! No, no, no- OH! Yes! YES! _YES_!"

Sabrina shook her head, "That's getting really annoying."

"I agree." Puck said, "Which is weird, in a way, the agreeing I mean, but getting interrupted _every time_ you want to _yell_ in someone's face is kind of frustrating."

"You know, I think they are getting a little too attached to the video games."

"I wonder how hard it is to make a video game console explode."

"Maybe not explode… Maybe short circuit and then get squished by an elephant."

"I guess we'll never know, unless…"

Sabrina gave Puck a sly smile, a he grinned mischievously back at her.

The grin's disappeared when Daphne started yelling again  
>_<p>

At dinner that night Granny Relda was serving her black pasta again. Miraculously the door bell rang. Sabrina, as usual, went to open the door. Puck flew ahead of her and opened the door. There was a pizza man, maybe twenty years old, in need of a shave, standing outside the door. He looked tired and lost.

"Domino's pizza, is this the Grimm residence?" he asked.

Sabrina shoved Puck aside and scrutinized him, "Yeah…"

"Your pizza's here."

"We didn't-"

This time Puck roughly shoved Sabrina aside, "Here's 30 dollars," he said, "Keep the change."

The pizza man handed over the boxes and returned to his car. Sabrina rubbed her arm where Puck had shoved her. Puck stuck his tongue out at her and returned to the kitchen carrying the pizzas.

Dinner was quite enjoyable for Sabrina that night.  
>_<p>

After dinned Sabrina cornered Puck.

"Who ordered the pizza? and where did you get the money?" She asked.

"Jake heard you yelling, actually everyone did, so he and Henry ordered pizza."

"Why didn't they come and get the pizza?"

"Grimm, I can fly remember?" Puck said in a patronizing way, "You went to answer the door before they could so they sent me."

"You did what they told you to do?" Sabrina added in an equally patronizing way, "I'm so proud of you, Puck, you're really growing up!"

"It's pizza! What do you expect me to do? And I'm _not_ growing up."

"OK then…" Sabrina smirked. Then she turned to go thank her father an uncle for the pizza.  
>_<p>

Puck flew to his room after talking to Sabrina, shaking off her comment about growing up as he went. He needed a screwdriver, wire cutters and a hammer. He also needed not to think about the how his hoodie had been sliding past his wrists all the time. It must have shrunk when the Old Lady washed it.

After retrieving the items he flew to the 'video game room', as it seemed to have become. But the room was not empty. Red was playing one of the games.

Puck had three choices; wait her out, get her out, or go back to his room and attack the games later. Puck was no more patient than before, so the first one was out. Getting her out wouldn't work because she wouldn't believe any of the excuses he would make up for being there. So going back to his room won.

Puck returned to his room to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleas reviewcritique. I need all the help I can get.**


End file.
